Prisoner of War
by Dolphinace
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped a month before her wedding day. By whom? How in danger is Bella? Will she be able to escape? Will Edward save her on time? And what are the consequences if he doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. It starts a month before Bella's Wedding.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BPOV

I sighed, and glanced at the clock. It was 7 p.m. The whole Cullen family had gone hunting. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. My heart was aching for Edward. (Though I admit I was glad that Alice couldn't harass me with wedding plans) I tried to occupy myself by reading Wuthering Heights, but even one of my favorite classics have lost its appeal.

I glanced at the clock, and decided that is was time to start dinner; even though Charlie was working the late shift and wasn't going to be back until 10. I checked the refrigerator, and to my surprise, it was empty. I checked the freezer. How is it possible that we ran out of our lifelong supply of fish? I checked every cabinet, but found no food.

Then it dawned on me, I haven't done the groceries in two weeks! I had meant to go grocery shopping, but Alice had always needed me for wedding plans. And once I told her that I need to go shopping, and she mistook it for _her_ kind of shopping. I shuddered at the thought.

I went upstairs to grab my purse, when a sudden thought came to me. I never did unpack that can of pepper spray. The weirdest impulse told me to go to my drawer and hide it in my pocket. Seeing that I had nothing to loose, I decided to do so. After another few minutes of rummaging to find my hardly used purse, I was finally out the door.

The grocery store was only four blocks away so I decided to walk. About 1/3 of the way there, I heard a rustling. I turned around but no one was there. I figured it was just a cat.

Then I heard another rustle, closer this time. I quickened my pace. Only 2 more blocks to the store. Only 2 more blocks to stores. I kept saying to myself. It's probably just a cat, I said to myself, even though I knew it wasn't true.

I was about to reach into my pocket to get my pepper spray, when an extremely warm hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming, and dragged me into the

bushes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's the first chapter. I need you to review, because I don't know if I should continue the story. How is it for a first fic? I would like to know. Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie autographed by a virtual Edward Cullen!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to BitemeEdward7 for reviewing. YOU ROCK! And thanks to AnitasAssasin, bronzehair topezeyes, tkid13, and BitemeEdward7 again for giving my story a change and putting it on your alert list. Wow this AN sounds like to overly long speeches in the Emmys. Lol…to the story…

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the Twilight Series or and of its characters

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

Someone threw me to the ground, causing a mouthful of dirt. It muffled my scream. I heard murmurs in the distance. What were these people doing to me? My hands were wrenched behind my back, and I felt them being tied by a course rope. I tried to struggle, but found I couldn't move! Someone was sitting on me! I tried to lift my head, but it was immediately pinned down again.

"We have to cover her eyes" I heard a voice say. The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. I started to scream out the person's name, when all of a sudden I was blindfolded. I felt myself being lifted up, and heard an engine start.

I knew this was my only chance to scream. I started screaming. It sounded bloodcurdling, even to me. "Someone shut her up" I heard someone say.

Something hit my head with a big thunk, and all was black.

**1 day later, morning**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand being away from Bella any longer, so I convinced my family to end the hunting trip early. As soon as we got home, I kicked everyone out of my car, and was about to put the car in reverse, but then I heard the worst voice possible. "Oh, Edward" Alice said in a singsong voice. "Alice," I sighed. "I want to spend some time with Bella _alone_." "But Edwaarrrrdd," Alice whined. "after the wedding you can spend as much time with Bella as you want, but we still have so many plans to do." I sighed again, this was a lost cause. Alice slid into the back seat, and we drove to Bella's house.

About 3 blocks away, the wave of thoughts hit me.

"…_probably another runway.."_

"…_no suspects…"_

"…_..should post up missing posters…"_

"…_..cold feet…"_

A wave of dread hit me. Is Bella o.k.? My speed limit hit over 200 at the time. "Edward, what's wrong?!" Alice said in a worried voice. She got her answer as we arrived at Bella's house. Crime scene tape surrounded it, and police were everywhere. Charlie was talking to a fellow policeman, close to tears. Alice and I rushed out of the car. We ran to Charlie. "What's wrong?" asked Alice in a worried tone. "Where's Bella?" I demanded harshly. Alice gave me a dirty look.

Charlie turned from the policeman, and looked at us. "You don't know?" he said, and then he broke out into sobs. "Shhh," Alice said hugging Charlie, "its o.k.; tell us everything."

In between sobs, Charlie explained that he came back from work to an empty house. Bella didn't leave a note, but he thought that she went to the grocery store, and lost track of time. Two hours passed, and she didn't come back home. He called everyone she knew, she was no where to be seen. His last hope was that she was with us.

I felt as if a bucket of ice had been poured on me. Who would do this to such a poor, sweet, innocent girl? _Innocent._ I was reminded of the thugs in Port Angeles. I clenched my fists. I clenched my teeth so hard they felt like they were going to break. If anyone hurt my Bella, they would wish they were never born.

Then I realized something, maybe Bella did get cold feet. She seemed so excited in the past month, but since I couldn't read her mind, I wasn't so sure. Maybe it was a sudden decision, and that's why Alice didn't see anything. I wish that wasn't it. Then I curse myself, how selfish I was! Having cold feet would be better than being held captive by who knows what!

"Edward….Edward…EDWARD!" Alice smacked me. She had obviously been trying to get my attention for a long time. "This officer wants to talk to you." she stated.

After assuring the officer that I didn't know anything about her disappearance, and that I had a steady alibi, (I had to give him Carlisle's phone number , so the officer would be able to verify it) I ran to the Volvo in the fastest human speed possible. Alice was already waiting for me, sobbing. I hugged Alice trying to comfort her, when all of a sudden her face went blank.

"Edward, I didn't see her kidnapping!" Alice said.

"Maybe she just ran away." I mumbled.

"But I can't see her future either! Plus, she would never do that!" Alice replied.

I froze. Bella couldn't be…not I couldn't bear to think of it.

"You don't think she's d…" I started to say, but was interrupted.

"Edward, think! Who can I not see, and can't see anyone who is with them! " Alice was screaming now.

I froze. Not _them._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

How is the story going? I am not used to writing such long chapters, but this was just in my head. I have school so don't expect updates quickly! But I will try. Hope you like its, reviews make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am writing this chapter in honor of you all!!! Give yourself a pat on the back from me. Sorry if this is a bit OOC, suggestions are welcome.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Same Day, Morning**

**BPOV**

I woke up to pitch black darkness. Where was I? Why did my head hurt so much? Then, everything that happened last night (Was it last night? How long have I been down here?) rushed back into my memory. Oh, god! I realized that I need to get out of here.

I tried to move, only to realize that my arms and legs were tied to a chair. I struggled a bit more, and the chair that I was tied too fell forward, causing me to fall flat on my face. I groaned. Great just great. Hopefully, when I get turned into a vampire I won't be as clumsy. **If** I get turned into a vampire, I thought realizing grimly that most kidnappers would not willingly let you go.

All of a sudden I heard foot steps above me, and in the distance I heard the creaking of a something…..I wasn't sure if it was a door. Please don't be one of those lunatic killers that tortures the people before they die, I prayed. Just end it quickly, please. I stopped my praying as I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I stayed as still as possible. Right, like that was going to help me.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone say. "I don't know! Damn it! It took us a month to build a place under your basement to hide her in. In that month we couldn't have installed some electricity?" said another snide voice. The first voice didn't answer. I heard a flashlight click on, and all of a sudden there was an annoyingly bright light in my face.

I heard the second voice snicker, and I felt my chair being lifted up.

"Hello, soon not-to-be vampire girl" said someone. I looked at the speaker closer. I couldn't believe it, I must have been hallucinating, maybe the bump in my head caused something. I looked closer. No, it was no trick of the eyes. The speaker was Paul.

A feeling of dread came over me. I slowly turned my head to the person holding the flashlight.

"Hello Bella." said Jacob.

**EPOV**

"Edward, easy on the steering wheel!" Alice said. I vaguely noticed that the steering wheel was crunching under my grip. I truly didn't care. Bella was in danger. She had been kidnapped by mutts. Filthy creatures that didn't deserve to breath our air and I wasn't sure if she was alive or dead.

Maybe she wasn't kidnapped, I thought sadly, maybe she chose Jacob after all. "NO!" I shouted frightening Alice, which wasn't an easy thing to do. I didn't care, how dare I think that of Bella? Bella was loving and caring and loyal, but no matter how much I tried to convince myself, I wasn't so sure...

"No!" I shouted again. This time the steering wheel got crunched into a little ball.

"Edward! That's it!" Alice screamed. All of a sudden there was a brief swish, and I was in the passenger seat.

"Edward! I know you are worried about her! Don't worry, we will find a way to save her, but first we have to get home. We have to get a plan! Get her without breaking the treaty, or at least have a good battle plan!" Alice sounded stressing, horrible worried. It wasn't easy for her not to see what was happening to Bella. _Please be alive Bella, Please be alive, keep strong, hold on a bit longer for us……_I blocked out her thoughts. It wasn't like Alice to sound so….desperate. It wasn't a good sign.

Alice occupied herself with uncrunching the steering wheel, unsuccessfully. We somehow still managed to get home.

Alice and I rushed in full speed into the house. I didn't even bother opening the door I just crashed through it.

Everyone came to see what the noise was about, and as soon as they saw our agonized faces, they knew something was wrong. "What wrong?" Esme said in a worried tone. Alice ran to Jasper's side, as I took a deep breath. I explained to them the whole situation, barely able to contain myself. Jasper had to send me calming waves.

At the end of my explanation, everyone was too shocked to speak. Too shocked to think even, as I happened to notice.

Finally, Carlisle was able to collect himself. "First, we have to see if there is a way to get her without breaking the treaty. Then, if that doesn't work, we will try to find her with as little fighting as possible."

'Yeah, lets kick some werewolf butt!" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Why don't we just call the police?" Rosalie said, mildly.

"Oh yeah! I can just imagine. 'Excuse me Mr.Policeman, I know who kidnapped Bella. How do I know? Well see my sister is actually a vampire that can see the future, but see can't see werewolves, so we suspect them. Oh, that would work pretty well. Plus, the filthy dogs would probably rip Bella's throat out in anger." I said, my statement dripping in sarcasm.

Rosalie look completely annoyed. "Maybe her dead will be all for the better." she hissed.

I lunged at her, only to be pulled back by Jasper. "Edward, calm down, think about Bella!" he said.That made me freeze instantly. How stupid could I be? I was wasting my time, when the werewolves were holding my precious love captive.

Jasper let me go. Everyone stared at me silently.

_Is he going to lunge at her again...one small suggestion……………wasting time…………….kick werewolves…………..don't break the treaty……..too much emotion……..can't see anything………_

I blocked out the swarm of thoughts. "Any **better **ideas?" I asked, making sure to emphasize the better.

"Maybe we should call them, maybe they want a ransom." Esme said quietly.

We all silently looked at each other, and without a noise we all agreed that was a good idea.

Carlisle went to the phone and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times. No one in the room was breathing. Then someone answered. "Hello Sam" Carlisle murmured.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! How does Carlisle know Sam's phone number? They exchanged it when they were making plans during Eclipse! Hope you liked it, but I won't be able to update in a while. Please review, and comment. Truly sorry if it was a bit OOC.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, readers.

Truly sorry, it took me so long to update, but I am swamped with homework.

Thank you for all reviewers, and silent readers. 

And, once again, truly sorry if it's OOC. (Note- that is the last time I am going to say that, but it applies for all proceeding chapters)

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own the Twilight Series or any of its characters

888888888 8888888888 8888888888888 8888888888888 8888888888 8888888888888

**Same day, Early afternoon.**

**BPOV**

I did the only thing I could do, the only thing that wouldn't make me feel completely helpless. I screamed a loud, ear-bursting screech that even managed to scare me.

"SHUT UP!" Paul shouted, starting to quiver. He turned around fading into the darkness of the room, and came back with a metal bat. Stupidly, right when he was about to swing at me, the only thing I thought about was- _Do I see blood on that bat?_

I saw the bat coming towards my face. I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. And waited for the pain…..and waited….and waited. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Jacob had managed to stop the bat with his hand, an inch before it hit my face.

"Moron!" He hissed. "You already hit her once with that thing! Do you want her to go into a come!" Paul growled and walked out of the room. I heard a distant slam.

Jacob faced me with a forced smile. "Nice to see you Bella, especially without that bloodsucker using you as a puppet." he said in an overly polite voice. I growled at him, wait…did I just growl? Jacob face turned smug. "Looks like you have been spending waaaaay too much time with that little vampire of yours." This time I was ready for his remark. "Well, since I'm kind of getting **married** to **Edward, **you would think I should spend a lot of time to him." I hissed.

Jacob's face fell slightly; he looked like a puppy pouting. I instantly felt bad, Jacob was still my friend, and I didn't mean to hurt him. "Jacob, what am I doing here?" I said in a pleading tone. Jacob's forced smile returned. "You don't actually think we would let you turn into one of them, do you" Jacob said. "We wouldn't let you go without a fight, but we just had to find a way for you to understand that **WE **are better not **THEM!" **Jacob was starting to shake uncontrollably.

He took a few deep breathes, and the shaking stopped. "That's when Embry came up with this great idea. We would "teach" you that werewolves are better. We started to build a place to keep you in, and the day after we finished, Charlie just happened to call Billy. He told Billy that the Cullens were away, and that you were going crazy from boredom. Plus, he also happened to mention that he didn't want such good friends to be ripped apart, because of _certain_ circumstances. Billy, of course, told him I was busy, but the stage was set. Who knew this would be so easy! All we had to do was wait until you came out, and well, now you're here." Jacob said in an excited voice. (AN- The scent of the werewolves had been swept away on that especially windy day.)

Then it struck me. This kidnapping has been perfectly planned. If Edward didn't save me, they would force me to believe that werewolves were better then vampires. If the Cullens came to rescue me, they would have to cross the boundary, and the war would start. I shivered. There was no way to win. But I knew one thing for sure, I would not let Edward or any of the Cullens get hurt. I had to get out of here, before they found where I was. I knew the Cullens were smart, the clock was ticking………….

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked at Jacob. He had a peculiar expression on his face. "Umm….What do you mean "teach"?" I said, trying to distract him from asking the "What are you thinking" question.

Jacob just smiled, and pointed his flashlight towards a table that was right next to me. On the table was some kind of recording machine. Jacob reached towards the machine and pressed a button. He straightened up and without a word walked away turning off his flashlight in the process.

I heard a creaking and a slamming, "Jake! JAKE!" I screamed.

That's when the voice started speaking, a sickingly sweet voice-

_Werewolves are good._

_Vampires are bad._

_Werewolves are protectors._

_Vampires kill._

_Werewolves are good._

_Vampires are bad._

_Werewolves are protectors._

_Vampires kill._

_Werewolves are good._

_Vampires are bad._

_Werewolves are protectors._

_Vampires kill._

_Werewolves are good._

_Vampires are bad._

_Werewolves are protectors._

_Vampires kill……………………………._

_88888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888_

_Sorry if it's a bit choppy. I know, I know, I didn't add an EPOV, but I couldn't stop writing about Bella. EPOV will be in the next chapter. I propose a challenge, I want 10 reviews by Sunday, and I will write the next chapter by Wednesday. And if you don't…well…you remember how long it took me to update last time._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Remember me? I'm the long missing offer, before you attack me with pitchforks, let me just say that I will attempt to update more from now on!

Thanks for sticking around, and please review, with criticism, comments, or pitchforks (o.O).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Note: I want to thank La Cantante that convinced me to get of my butt, and update the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Same day (Sunday) Early Afternoon.**

**EPOV**

_Carlisle went to the phone and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times. No one in the room was breathing. Then someone answered. "Hello Sam" Carlisle murmured._

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. How is your family doing?" said a breezy voice. How are we doing? HOW ARE WE DOING? I was an inch close of going to that stupid reservation and snapping everyone's neck! Jasper grimaced in pain and Alice shot me a warning look, having a sudden vision of me running towards the boundary.

Carlisle, however, managed to stay calm. "Not too well actually, Bella seems to be missing. Do you know where she is?" There was a long pause. Everyone seemed to be standing as still as possible. "…Yes, she's here. 'resting comfortably' would be a good description, or uncomfortably, depending on the point of view." And that was then all the anger in me, all the tension in the air, the overly calm voice of a dog that took my fiance, and all the annoyingly looks of pity masked as looks of sympathy, caused me to snap. I could practically feel my eyes turn coal black, as a viscous growl tore through me. The growl shook the house, and the husbands jumped in front or their spouses, as if trying to protect them from a member of the Volturi.

I leaped at Carlisle, who was trying to protect Esme from my grasps, and grabbed the phone from his hand, nearly crushing the object in the process. "Where do you have her you damn mongrel!" I growled. There was silence. Silence from my shocked family, from me, and from the other end of the phone. I listened hard, and even noticed that the birds have stopped chirping. The only sound was our clock. TICK tock TICK tock TICK tock... Precious seconds where being wasted. Who knows how long till Bella ticks a werewolf off? Bella, always manages to walk into trouble, its bound to kill her one day. I restrained a bitter laugh.

Finally, Sam spoke. "Lets discuss a deal." Sam said in the same calm voice. I was going to speak back, but my voice was stuck in my throat, I couldn't speak, breath, or think. Carlisle walked up to me and solemnly took the phone.

"What exactly do you want?"

Sam took a deep breath. "We won't touch another hair on Bella's head..." A growl escaped through my lips, and surprisingly, Rosalie's too. I stared at her incredulously..."...if you leave, and never come back. Send Bella a letter saying that you never really loved her, pack up, and never come to this area again." I stiffened. Could I leave her one more time? Could I be able to handle the pain again, or even withhold myself from visiting her? Maybe there was another way...NO! I shunned myself, selfish, selfish, selfish. Do whats best for Bella, the angel and don't think of your worthless demonic self!

But before I said anything, Emmett said. "No."

Sam apperently heard. "Very well, obviously Bella never meant as much you thought." There was a click, and a dial tone.

We all stared at the quiet phone. I turned to Emmett.. "Emmett, Why? Do you want Bella to get hurt?"I practically growled out. Emmett looked at me with a serious face. "Bella is my sister too, and I will not leave her again, and I believe that goes for the rest of the family." I turned, and saw everyone solemnly nod. I was about to protest when Jasper cut in. "Edward, we remember what it was like, when you were without her, we don't want to see that again." Alice added. "Do you think leaving her will really help? Who knows until she jumps off another cliff?"

I nodded. They were right. I was being stubborn, and once again I was wasting precious time.

"First, we hunt, and then we will make a plan."

**Sam's POV**

I didn't think it would work, vampires were just too obstinate. I looked at Leah. "Go tell everyone that its time for Plan B" Leah solemnly nodded, much unlike her, and ran into the forest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok…not my best writing, choppy and OOC, but at least I got it updated…right?

Join: www.lost.eu/6c806 and review

I will update soon!


End file.
